Double Challenge Freewrite
by KbellaManoso
Summary: Two writing challenges combined into a scene about the consequences of underage drinking Rangeman style.


**A/N: This is a double challenge response. The 200 Member Challenge: Find a book, take the last sentence and use that as the first sentence of your new story AND Bianca Erdmann's picture prompt. The first sentence came from** _ **Runaway Heart**_ **(that I have NOT read...the paperback by Stephen J Cannell sits gathering dust on my "I intend to read that one day" shelf ) ;) This is the first thing that popped into my head upon viewing that photo prompt. I hope you enjoy this short little free-write scene...it is getting my head cleared out after this delightful (eye roll) week and thinking about other things like crazy auctions and Beefcake! ;)**

 _He'd ride off into that damn sunset later._ Now would not be the time for such lofty thoughts, let alone actions _._ He longed to load up his motorcycle and see the country. He wanted to explore each state but not like this. His head throbbed and the sunlight hurt his eyes.

He knew he shouldn't drink; or he should have at least stopped when that sexy woman walked into the bar and started talking to the friend of a friend of his roommate's. That friend of a friend really was a jackass but he had a wad of cash and was buying rounds, how could he turn down free drinks and a lovely lady at the bar? In hind sight the whole night was a mistake but he couldn't dwell on it at this moment.Right now he had to think of a way out of this mess.

He'd heard whispers around town that if you messed with the wrong dude; in particular bad-ass, military looking men dressed in black from head to toe that you could be shipped off to the middle of nowhere, possibly Uzbekistan or some other unrecognizable place with a 'stan in it.

Garrett threw his arm over his eyes to block out the sun that was threatening to trigger a beat-box in his brain and make his stomach roll and churn again. He stilled and vowed to himself he would never drink again.

The stench in the air was enough to make him want to gag; yet it gave him hope that he hadn't left the state. Wearily he leaned up on an elbow and surveyed his surroundings. There was a tent off in the distance and he could see his roommate laying nearby and could hear his miserable moans.

He scurried over to his roommate to assess the damage and noticed they both had backpacks and had removed their boots. They laid on the hard dried up ground out in the open even though there was the tent nearby and buildings off in the distance.

"IGG!" Garrett shouted then grabbed his own head in agony.

"What?!" his friend groaned.

"Where are we?"

"Don't know, but stop yelling!"

Lester shook his head as he drove back to Trenton thinking over the events of the evening. Earlier he left his nephew and roommate at the edge of the Pine Barrens with no phones, only a few rations in their backpacks. He hoped they were smart enough to find their way home. He dropped them in the ratty old tent he had intended to throw away years ago but kept finding just one more use for it so many times that he secretly still owned it.

After the dumb-ass behavior his sister's oldest boy Ignacio had displayed last night in the bar with his roommates it was time to teach the kids a lesson.

The situation would have been fine if the kids had not being hanging out with Jake Knight, the FTA that Lester and a number of Rangemen and Steph had come into the bar to apprehend. The kids were loud and were each hitting on Steph who was trying to persuade Knight to follow her out to where Ranger and Tank were waiting to cuff him and throw his felon butt back into the slammer where it belongs.

But as is par for the course when his Beautiful is involved; plans tend to veer off into the ditch.

Knight had been buying the bar rounds which included Iggy, his buddy Garrett and another kid that seemed to know Knight. Lester had been hidden in the corner; just enough to not be seen but to also be able to see Steph and the skip while Woody tended bar. Once Les had seen the kids he had to remain hidden to preserve his cover.

When Steph sashayed in, most eyes were on her and the dress she was barely wearing. He didn't know how Ranger handled that. He couldn't even imagine. Before he could ponder it further the skip was taking the bait and buying her a drink. Of course since Woody was behind the bar, her drink was mostly water.

Iggy and his group were drunk enough to be surrounding Steph and the skip and trying to get her attention. Those drunk horny little bastards were interfering with this distraction. They literally were distracting the distraction.

Hearing the boys use cheesy pick up lines Ranger growled into his mouth piece; then chuckled when Steph put them in their place. That little girl can handle herself Lester smiled to himself.

When she successfully lead the skip out the door into Tank and Ranger's waiting cuffs Lester decided to intervene and show the boys the error of their ways. Underage drinking; they were still only 19; hanging out with a dangerous felon and interfering in a legal matter; not to mention hitting on Ranger's woman...yes he could take care of this without bloodshed.

When Lester returned to Rangman he found Steph in Ranger's coat, curled up in his arms as they chatted with the rest of the guys from the take-down.

"What did you do with the kids?" Ranger asked

"They're sleeping it off on an impromptu camping trip," Lester answered with a smirk. Ranger gave him a slight nod, nudged Steph forward and bid the group goodnight.


End file.
